Holy Terrors and the Sitter
by ChocolateRosePetals
Summary: After Ginny is promoted, she and Harry realize one problem: they will now need a sitter for the kids. Once the children hear this, they decide to make it their mission to defeat any babysitter that crosses their path... will the Potter kids succeed?


_**Summary: After Ginny is promoted, she and Harry realize one problem: they will now need a sitter for the kids. Once the children hear this, they decide to make it their mission to defeat any babysitter that crosses their path... will the Potter kids succeed?**_

_**Enjoy!**_

Chapter 1:

Three Problems

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

"Harry," shouted Ginny as she ran from the fireplace. She glanced around their spotless living room, but her husband was nowhere to be seen. "Harry!"

"In here," called a voice from inside the kitchen.

Ginny quickly walked in to see her husband sitting at the table with a glass of water and bottle of aspirin nearby. Earlier today she was called in to the Daily Prophet for major news causing Harry to come home early and babysit.

Without any warning Ginny pulled Harry in to a huge hug and kissed him deeply.

As she leaned back, with a huge grin on her face, Harry kept her in the embrace and stated, "If you want to continue that we could…"

"I was promoted," she blurted out.

Harry pulled her back in to the hug and spun her around in one circle. "Ginny that is so great! You have been working hard and…"

Like a little girl, Ginny giggled happily. The giggle soon died in her throat as she warned"There is one tiny problem…"

"Uh oh," whispered Harry with a small groan. He sat back down, popped an aspirin in to his mouth, and washed it down with a swig of water.

Ginny lovingly patted him on the back and said, "Well it is not too bad, but I have to work at a desk from eight am to five pm."

Since Lily was born, Ginny was a main commentator on the Sports section of the Daily Prophet. Only a few days ago did she submit an edgier article that had the Chief of Staff begging for her to have a bigger role with the newspaper. At first Ginny wanted to decline, she and Harry had worked out a system so that he could work as an Auror while she watched the kids and worked from home, but the newer benefits were too hard to give up.

Ginny stood up to retrieve something to snack on while Harry stated, "Not a problem gin! They kids are getting older and can be left alone with a babysitter while we are at work."

"Harry, you do remember what happened to the last sitter?"inquired Ginny like this was a crucial fact to her case.

The memory flooded his mind, but he still said, "No…"

"She had a hard time hearing after James lit a bunch of firecrackers." After the kid's mischief, Harry sent the poor woman a muffin basket every two weeks.

For some reason the kids were never able to handle a babysitter well. Over the past five years they went through twelve sitters and three family members. At first Harry and Ginny weren't too concerned until James shaved off sitter number seven's hair; they knew there was a major problem. Usually they were sweet kids, but the mention of a "sitter" could set them off.

"I still am meaning to get revenge on George for teaching how to light matches when he was five," remarked Harry in a tired undertone. Only his brother-in-law would find it _clever_ to teach a small boy all the perks of fire.

Ginny sat back down with her own glass of water and several cookies. "Maybe I should decline…"

Harry draped himself over the table and planted a small kiss on his wife. "No Gin, you will take the job and we will find a way…"

Harry trailed off as he and Ginny watched Al walk in to the kitchen. His six-year-old face was covered in heavy make-up, including bright eye shadow with matching ruby red lipstick, and he was dressed in a lacy pink and black outfit that caused Ginny to blush for it was one of her lingerie pieces. Al glanced up at his parents, batted his long eyelashes, and did not seem to care at his father's amused look.

Al then opened the snack cabinet and shouted out in fright as his brother popped out with a monster mask. Like most reactions, Al slapped James across the face and froze at what he just did.

"You are so dead!" he roared out, giving Al one second to run away in terror, in anger. James crawled out the rest of the way, ran towards the table, grabbed some of Ginny's cookies, and shoved them in to his mouth.

With cheeks bulging, James tore after his brother and soon his parents could only hear pounding on the stairs and more shrieks.

Ginny turned to Harry with a smirk on her face. As he ruffled his hair irritably, Harry remarked, "Okay we shall offer a HUGE salary for the sitter." Doing this would not be to bad, especially since Ginny would receive a bonus.

"And you have to clean up Al…" added Ginny so that her husband sighed; they both knew it would take almost an hour to clean him up after past situation. "I told you not to buy Lily that child make-up!"

Harry took another sip of water, while fighting down the urge to take another aspirin, and exclaimed, "But she put some of the blush on her face and said "Look Daddy! I pretty like mummy!". Your heart would have melted then too!"

"Softie," whispered Ginny with another smirk- this time she was more amused than frustrated.

"Love you too," stated Harry. He blew a kiss towards Ginny, who was putting her now empty plate away, and added, "Now hand me a phone so I can make some calls."

_**Like so far? I love reviews!**_


End file.
